


Wording His Dissertation

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair is considering the wording of his dissertation





	Wording His Dissertation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago, I think for Sentinel Thursday - not sure why it wasn't posted to AO3 back then

Wording His Dissertation

by Bluewolf

Blair reread the last chapter of his dissertation with a critical eye.

It probably needed to be reworded quite extensively. While it did say what he wanted it to say, the wording was too... too casual, he decided.

'A sentinel has a strong drive to defend his tribe or territory.' Would 'highly motivated' be better? he wondered.

Or would it sound more academic to say 'A sentinel's drive to defend his territory subsumes all other interests'?

He sighed. His papers, whether for a Rainier test or offered to a magazine for publication, were always well received, and one reason was that normally he chose to keep the wording simple, and usually ignored the 'just the facts, man' approach, expanding the document to include supposition based on those facts. It made the material so much more readable. But a PhD dissertation... He had read a few in the course of his studies that were quite boring, they were so full of anthropology vocabulary and just stated the facts, with no expansion of those facts. And even people who were interested in the subject would, if reading something for relaxation - or even for general information on the subject - wanted something where the facts were presented in an entertaining way.

Because this was a PhD dissertation... How dry would those judging it expect it to be? How willing would they be to... well, overlook casual phraseology, as long as the facts were indisputable?

How could he know?

He could only present what he thought was an informative document that gave facts, tried to interpret those facts, and reached a positive conclusion.

And at least that had worked for his Masters' thesis.


End file.
